In the “Wikipedia”, (online), (searched on Jun. 28, 2013, the internet <URL: http://ja.wikipedia.org/ad hoc> (Non-Patent Literature 1), there is described a wireless ad hoc network. That is, in the mobile communication used by a portable telephone and the like, infrastructure facilities such as a fixed network connecting between the wireless base station device and the wireless base station device are essential. On the other hand, in the wireless ad hoc network, each wireless terminal device autonomously performs routing, and performs multi-hop communication. The wireless ad hoc network does not require a fixed network, and is infra-less by nature. Therefore, by disseminating wireless terminal devices in the environment in which a network is desired to be constructed and by only setting a state that the wireless terminal devices gather, the network can be instantly constructed.